


A New Chapter

by BrightFlareon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Confused Hilbert, F/M, Hilbert 'hates' Pokemon, I Ain't Gonna Tell Y'all Which Pokemon They'll Get, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Sad Hilbert, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightFlareon/pseuds/BrightFlareon
Summary: Sometimes you may have the feeling that you live in a book.A story about princes and kings.Tales about mighty creatures that terrorize the lands.Stories about heroes and the mighty villains who threaten their journey.Hilbert is not a person that stands out from the rest, he takes care of his mother and little sister while his twin, little brother and father are away.He didn't go on a Pokémon journey like all the 15-year-olds.As he said, he's just an ordinary boy, or is he?-Warning: the SLOW in slow burn is very Slow.Updates every 5-7 days
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Cheren, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work on this site and I hope you guys like it!  
> I cross-posted this on Wattpad too but I'm currently updating every chapter on there.  
> English is not my original language so please bear with me!

The sun was shining, no clouds to be seen in the clear Unovan sky. A gentle breeze was the only thing that kept the day from being very hot and unbearable.

But what could one expect?

It was midsummer in Unova. The Deerling wore a bright green coat that resembled the summer and its contents.

Hilbert sighed as he sat down on the porch of his small, two-story home.

His little sister, Rosa, was still inside the house. She was probably playing in her room with her favorite toy: an Oshawatt plushie which was old and fell apart at the seams but she wasn’t bothered by it. Not at all. Being 9 years old and still walking around with an old plushie was seen as strange by some. But Rosa loved the plushie as if it were her child.

Nate, his other sibling, was almost the opposite of his twin sister. The boy destroyed all of his plushies, not even on purpose. He just wanted to show them the world and came back with a face full of tears and a destroyed plushie.

Thinking of Nate, Hilbert realized he missed his brother. The little boy was sent off to his grandparents last year due to complications. Hilbert has to visit Nate again this week.

His father, an archaeologist, was somewhere in the east of Unova. Searching for the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom. His job required him to be on the move 24/7 and he could be gone for weeks on end. Due to this, his mother stayed home, although she couldn’t do many, thanks to her having a weak back. This in turn required her to either stay on the couch or lay in bed all day. 

Hilbert also has a twin named Hilda, who had already set off to start her Pokémon journey last year just before his mom started having back problems and was now in Johto to visit some old friends.

Hilbert doesn’t care for Pokémon, he has a strong disliking towards them.

Why? Some may ask.

Because thanks to Pokémon his father was away most of the time and his twin had left them too for Pokémon, leaving him and his mother at home to take care of young Rosa and Nate. This also failed because taking care of them proved to be too much for Hilbert and his mother. So one of the two had to be sent away to their grandparents and in a few months, they would switch again.

His mother nor father didn't mind that he didn't go off on a journey, and Hilbert was thankful for that.

Hilbert shook his head and looked at the sky. Massive flocks of Pidove covered the once blue sky and suddenly cast a shadow over the small town called Nuvema Town.

The town could barely be called a town, only existing of a couple of houses and everyone knew everyone there, was located at the edge of Unova, and behind the town was a cliff overlooking the crashing waves of the ocean down below.

No one was allowed to go there. The cliff was dangerous and it was so easy to just fall off. An old man fell from the cliff not that long ago, Hilbert hadn’t seen it happen but he had heard about it when he walked past two old ladies talking about the accident while he was out getting groceries for his mother. 

The chair creaked when Hilbert stood up, realizing that it was getting late and he has yet to prepare dinner for the three of them.

The boy turned around and went inside through an oaken door, covered in bright red paint. The door opened with a slight creaking sound and his footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. A thought about repainting the door flashed through Hilbert’s brain.

Hilbert entered the kitchen and saw his mother on the couch, reading some kind of magazine about clothing. He flashed her a quick smile as he grabbed a pan from the cabinet near the fridge.

‘’Any news from dad?” the brown-haired boy asked her as he set the pan on the counter with a clatter.

His mother put her magazine down and looked away in thought, ‘’I haven’t heard anything except that he’ll be returning home soon. Professor Juniper wanted to talk to him about something related to Pokémon. At least, that is what he told me yesterday when we were speaking on the phone’’ his mother answered eventually.

Hilbert nodded in thought. He grabbed some milk from the fridge and poured some of the milk into the pan. He turned the stove on medium heat and gently set the pan on it.

While waiting for the pan to heat, Hilbert decided to peel the potatoes he would be using for dinner. He leaned against the counter while doing so and side glanced at his mother.

The woman turned a page from the magazine with her delicate fingers. His mother was still beautiful, her brown hair framed her face beautifully and her skin looked like it was made of porcelain. Compared to the other woman who lived in their town, she remained one of the most beautiful.

Hilbert’s mind wandered off to the days just after her ‘injury’. He had had a job at a daycare for a couple of months before he was forced to quit because he suddenly had to look after his two siblings. His life had been turned upside down. While taking care of his younger siblings, he still had school. And the stress had risen to dangerous levels. If Nate hadn’t been sent away, Hilbert wouldn’t have known what would’ve happened to him.

Hilbert still loves his mother though, even if he was forced to take care of the household.

Hilbert realized quickly that raising children was hard. When he had worked at the daycare he only had to look after the children for a few hours. But he was around Rosa and Nate 24/7 and he suddenly was the replacement mom, having to fix every complication they encountered.

He checked the pan on the furnace and saw steam coming from the now warm milk. He quickly turned the stove off and took the pan from the pit. He grabbed a mug from the counter and poured the warm milk into the mug.

He added two spoons of chocolate powder to the milk and gently stirred the mixture. He nodded at his mother again and swiftly made his way up the stairs.

Once he reached the second floor and stopped at Rosa’s room, Hilbert gently knocked on the door that separated her room from the hallway.

After a few seconds passed he heard a small giggle and a voice yelled that he could come inside.

He opened the door with a smile, that only grew larger when Rosa saw the mug in his hands and her eyes widened in an almost comical way.

Hilbert eyed the messy room that was littered with dolls and plushies. An opened doctor kit sat beside a girl with brown hair tied up in two ponytails. Rosa was pretending she was a doctor again, Hilbert mused.

"How are the patients, miss Rosa?" he asked her with a dramatic flair after he had handed her the steaming mug of hot chocolate.

Rosa giggled, "They are doing amazing, mister Hilbert" she replied with the same, albeit ridiculous, dramatic flair.

Rosa gracefully accepted the mug and rewarded him with another brilliant smile.

‘’I see that you are quite busy, need another hand?” Hilbert said. Rosa nodded enthusiastically and made a motion at him to sit down. 

The brown eyes of the girl sparkled and she carefully took a sip from the hot beverage.

Hilbert quickly sat down next on the carpet net to the little girl and grabbed the nearest plushie, a Venipede plushie. "What's wrong with this patient?" he asked her.

"His heart rate is above average!" Rosa replied with a satisfied tone in her voice.

Hilbert chuckled. "Well. How do we fix it doctor?" he asked her. Rosa tapped her chin with her index finger for a couple of seconds before raising it and saying ‘’aha!’’. "We need to give him some candy, that'll work for sure!" the young girl said with a smile. Proud of her discovery.

She rummaged through the doctor kit and took a candy out of it. She carefully grabbed the Venipede out of Hilbert’s hands and gave him the candy.

"There, there, you will feel better soon!" she said with a warm smile as she soothingly caressed the Venipede.

-

“Say, Hilbert?” Rosa looked at him with her big brown eyes.

“What is it Rosa?”

“Will you be by my side forever?”

Hilbert turned his head to look at her and with a big warm smile, he responded.

“ **Always** ”

-

Hilbert quickly set the pan with cooked potatoes on the table, careful not to hit a glass filled to the brim with water (Rosa’s doing).

He sighed and shook his head at the brunette, her eyes sparkled with mischief and she tapped the glass with a clear intention. She was, however, stopped by their mother with a gentle flick on the head.

She let out a giggle and rubbed the back of her head with a pout.

“Meanie” she muttered under her breath and now it was their mother’s turn to let out a laugh.

"Mom, when is dad coming home?" Rosa asked after a while as Hilbert put some potatoes and broccoli on her plate.

His mother smiled at the child. "Soon, honey, don't you worry!" she answered as she ruffled her hand through the girls’ hair.

Rosa huffed at her mothers’ and pouted at her. Their mother gave her a stern look and Rosa shielded her action by putting some broccoli in her mouth. "I want to show dad my drawings! I have practiced a lot!" she said with her mouth full.

"Manners, Rosa!" Hilbert scolded her. Rosa nodded sheepishly in return and didn't say anything anymore.

The three ate their dinner in peace. And after they had finished, Hilbert stood up and guided his mother back to the couch so he could clean up.

At the exact moment, Hilbert dried the last plate the doorbell rang. A shrill ring through their quiet home with the occasional clatter of tableware as Hilbert finished drying something and putting it away. 

Hilbert confused as to why someone would come to their house so late at night, set the plate down, and walked hesitantly towards the front door.

He slowly opened the door and the door creaked as if to protest.

There on the porch stood his father, still in his lab coat and a notebook in his left hand, panting like he had run a marathon.

Hilbert's eyes widened and his heart jumped to his throat. A few seconds passed by without anyone moving and then he practically lunged forward to hug his father.

“Dad! You’re home!” Hilbert said with excitement laced in his voice.

His father chuckled and hugged him back. Hilbert could almost cry to be in his strong arms again. A safe space, knowing that his father would protect him from the dangers of the world. He may be a 17-year-old boy, but even he needs reassuring sometimes. His life is very stressful after all.

Their moment was interrupted by a 9-year-old with brown hair. Who came running down the stairs with the speed of a Zebstrika running away from danger.

The girl tackle hugged them both. And their father had to let go of Hilbert to prevent them from falling with the force of the impact the 9-year-old created.

His father let out a bellowing laugh. He picked her up and maneuvred her legs around his hip. And with a steady hand on her lower back, she was sitting on his hip with an excited expression on her face.

Hilbert followed his father inside, after gently closing the door.

When Hilbert arrived in the living area he saw his father bending down and kissing his wife on her forehead. The man lovingly waved his hand through her hair and followed the trail to her cheek which he gently cupped.

Her mother gave her husband a smile in return, which reminded Hilbert of a smile someone would give when they had just fallen in love.

His father kissed her again, this time on her lips, and sat down next to her with Rosa on his lap.

"Nice to see you all again", he said with a loving smile on his face.

The man looked absolutely tired. He had large bags under his eyes and his brown hair was an unruly mess, but his tired eyes sparkled with so much happiness that it almost made him look okay.

Rosa hugged their father again. "Have you discovered something new?" she asked as she got in a comfortable position.

The man absentmindedly stroked the ankle of his wife in thought. "A lot, but we haven’t found the stones yet! We located them in an old temple but when we got there we couldn’t find them’’ he eventually said.

The girl in his lap whined and dramatically dropped her head on their father’s shoulder and groaned.

The stones had been missing for decades. Many scientists and archaeologists had spent their entire careers or lives looking for them. If it weren’t for the Elite 4 and the Champion, Hilbert was sure that the whole of Unova would’ve been turned upside down by diggers and specialists.

"Now why don't you go play upstairs, Rosa? I need to say something to your mother and big brother", his father said to the young girl after a while of small talk about his job.

Rosa pouted at him but nodded eventually and reluctantly got off of him. She made an entire show of stomping to her room, clearly upset that she couldn’t stay with the grownups, and Hilbert couldn’t help but sigh at her antics.

Hilbert's stomach churned at that and he felt as if he had gone a shade paler. If his father wanted to talk to them alone… it meant something big has happened.

Once his father made sure that Rosa was in her room he turned to them. ‘’I will start with the good news first’’ he started. ‘’I may be getting a promotion in which I won’t be needed to travel as much as I do now. It’s still being decided but professor Juniper will put in a good word in for me.’’

Hilbert’s face lit up. If his father wouldn’t be away all the time and helped with the household he may be able to get some free time for himself. He knew he was being selfish here but he didn’t have any friends thanks to being held at home every day. Either taking care of his mom or sister or doing things around the house. Hilbert was in desperate need of friends.

‘’It would be nice to see you more often’’ Hilbert decided on saying instead.

‘’The second thing is something else though,’’ his father continued, ‘’when we were looking around the temple two guys in abnormal medieval outfits were sighted snooping around our tents. It was unclear what they were doing but they behaved rather suspiciously and I do not want to take any risks.”

Hilbert nodded in thought. If they were indeed dangerous some drastic measurements need to be taken to prevent things from happening or even escalating. "So, what are you going to do about them? I mean, if they are a serious threat…", he trailed off. His mind wandering around all the possibilities that could happen. He mentally slapped himself when his brain began thinking of ways that the men could kill his father.

"We have informed Alder of the men, but since they did nothing wrong he can’t do anything about them” his father replied defeated. Alder may be a bit strange but Hilbert knew that the man was not dumb.

At the exact moment, a scream could be heard from upstairs.

Rosa.

Hilbert’s motherly instincts screamed at him and in an instant, he was up and running towards her room. With speed (completely driven by adrenaline), that would put professional runners in shame, he sprinted up the stairs towards Rosa’s room.

He rammed into the door with his shoulder, which almost flew out of its hinges. Hilbert did not expect his strength and tumbled to the ground. The blow was hard and unexpected, and for a moment his vision became blurred and black. He gasped slowly and once he stood, he was unsteady on his feet.

Once he could see again, Hilbert noticed two people in fancy medieval outfits carrying his sister. She was flung over the guys’ shoulder and was crying and kicking. The woman eyed Hilbert with a nasty glare and pushed a cloth on Rosa’s mouth.

“Let her go!” Hilbert frantically yelled. He almost flinched at himself, he certainly did not like loud noises. Even if he made them himself.

The woman just laughed at him, a cackling sound that made him want to vomit.

Rosa’s screaming and kicking decreased significantly until she fully stopped and hung limp on the man his shoulders.

Hilbert wanted to rush at them and kick one of them, preferably both. Hard. But he didn’t, because either he was a coward or he was smart and knew he couldn’t take both of them on.

“Let her go, please” the plea maybe wasn’t necessary but Hilbert was a desperate man.

The woman laughed again, the cackling worsening. Hilbert cringed internally.

“Oh honey, we’ll just borrow her for a little while. It all depends on your father” she answered him with a grin.

“What do you want with my daughter and me” Hilbert heard someone speak from behind him and he jumped involuntarily.

He was, however, relieved to have the presence of his father behind him which grounded him a little. He just noticed how he was shaking like a Vanilluxe and he wanted to shy away. But if he were to do that he wouldn’t get his sister back from the intruders.

Hilbert looked at his motionless sister, her last tears streamed down her cheeks which were red and puffy. Hilbert really wanted to kick the intruders to space for making his sister cry. If only he had the guts.

His father rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder and took a step forward. “if you’d please put my daughter down and wait for the police to-” he began but before he could finish the two jumped out of the window with an unconscious Rosa.

"Dad, they have Rosa!" Hilbert yelled in panic as he ran to the window, just in time to see the two medieval clothed people run towards the ocean.

"I have to save her!" he said as he crawled through the window onto the roof. Preparing to take off after them.

“Hilbert wait! I’ve already called the police” his father said in a panic.

“But what if they already disappeared before then?” Hilbert shot back with fury. He had never been so angry, not even when Nate had accidentally deleted his history paper on which he had worked for weeks.

It took his father a couple of seconds before he took something from his lab coat: a pokéball.

"I don't need that!" Hilbert yelled through the window. He certainly did not. He doesn’t want to use a Pokémon and he never will. End of story.

"Yes, you do, those guys have Pokémon and they don't care if you are a human or not, they will protect themselves!" his father responded with a tone that made Hilbert take the pokéball without another argument. He growled something under his breath and jumped down from the roof, narrowly missing a flower pot. He was glad that he didn’t manage to sprain his ankle.

He ran towards the ocean and he knew that he would catch up to them sooner or later. They wore some weird medieval outfit that would block their movements tremendously, and one had to carry his sister which was also a burden. Plus he knew these roads like the back of his hand. And his angry, motherly instincts were screaming at him.

Hilbert pocketed the pokéball, with great distaste, so his hands would be free for him to take shortcuts if they were necessary.

He soon saw the kidnappers in the distance, but they were strangely chased by a girl who was yelling something at them. Hilbert almost stopped in confusion. The commotion slowly began to attract people who opened their doors in confusion. Probably wondering why two teenagers were chasing two fully grown people who were clad in a ridiculous outfit.

Hilbert’s breath came out ragged and his lungs burned with the need to inhale air normally. Yet the boy didn’t stop running, the need for his sister to be safe fuelling his stamina and far outweighing his burning lungs and tired legs. He’ll surely have cramps the next morning.

The chase continued until the end of the road came into their vision.

The two kidnappers suddenly came to a halt as they reached the end of the road and looked from the cliff down into the ocean. One of them cursed, Hilbert was pretty sure it was the woman.

Hilbert came to a skidding halt just a few meters behind them. "Let my sister go! Now!" he yelled furiously, doing his best to raise his voice to make himself be heard above the crashing waves and the howling wind.

The wind yanked at his clothes and hair and Hilbert almost lost his balance. Almost.

He took a glance at his sister, she was still flung carelessly over the guy's shoulder and hung limp. Rosa was still unconscious. Hilbert couldn’t see her face, which he was glad for. When he had seen her face with tears running down her cheeks back in their house, he had nearly broken down himself.

The woman came forth with a pokéball in her hand and Hilbert put his hand in the pocket where he kept the pokéball his dad had given him, unsure of what the woman would do. His hands shaking and posture unbalanced.

She stood completely silent in the harsh wind almost like a figure in a horror story. Hilbert resisted the urge to shudder.

Her violent smile made him shiver anyways and Hilbert wanted to slap himself again.

She cackled again, this time Hilbert visibly cringed and threw the pokéball in the air. She looked at him with a hand on her cocked hip and an evil smirk on her red lips.

“Let’s see what you can do, pretty boy,” she said to him in a challenge. Cocky woman.

Hilbert cringed internally at what she said, he was an average at best and he decided he never wanted to be called a ‘pretty boy’ again.

Out of the pokéball came a crocodile-like Pokémon with a shrill call. His scaled skin was a nice dusty brown color and black striped covered his back. Hilbert couldn’t see his eyes and that frightened Hilbert more, as if he wasn’t already scary enough with a mouth full of sharp teeth that could take a bite out of his arm with ease.

He grabbed the pokéball in his pocket with shaking hands, almost dropping it. He mentally slapped himself again, why was he acting like a scaredy-cat. He scrambled with the pokéball for a bit while the woman eyed him with amusement. Hilbert mentally slapped himself again for making a fool out of himself for the umpteenth time.

Once he finally was able to push the button of the pokéball and enlarge it, Hilbert let out a sigh of relief. Please be a Pokémon that wasn’t weak the others’ type, he begged.

He held out the pokéball and it opened, almost making Hilbert jump, a red beam came out of the pokéball and formed a figure on the rocks. The Pokémon had a slender body with a green back, a cream belly, and banana yellow accents. It stood on two small, vine-like legs and had leaves - for what Hilbert assumed - hands. Hilbert quickly realized which Pokémon it is.

The starter grass type.

Snivy.

Hilbert silently thanked the gods. If he ever were to choose a starter he would’ve chosen Snivy, unlike his twin Hilda, who had chosen the fiery starter Tepig. He would’ve found it strange if she had chosen any other starter if he were being honest, his sister has much more in common with a fire type than any other type.

Oh how he wishes his sister were here, she had more knowledge of battling than him. He had never had a Pokémon battle before. And now he was having one, with serious stakes. Great. Just absolutely fantastic.

Hilbert really should lessen his worrying or everything could go even more wrong. Not that it’d matter, he was sure he would lose even with the type advantage. Why can’t he remember the days he binged Pokémon battles and ate all the information like candy.

He couldn’t even remember the moves Snivy learned or started with. Great. He was a failure. He would never forgive himself if it was his fault that his sister got hurt or taken away for good.

Oh, how he wishes he could just concentrate and not run 1000 different scenarios through his head about how all of this could go wrong. Oh, how he wishes.

You have to concentrate Hilbert, you have to concentrate do not under any circumstance mess up.

Then he remembered the single move most Pokémon knew: tackle.

Yes.

"Snivy, tackle!" Hilbert managed to say with a shaky voice. The grass type Pokémon looked at Hilbert as if it were seizing him up. It nodded at him and ran towards the Sandile, determination lodged on his face.

Hilbert let out the breath he was unknowingly holding, the starter had accepted him. Now he hoped the Pokémon was strong enough to defeat its opponent.

The Snivy crashed into the dusty colored Pokémon. The Pokémon grunted as he was hit and was sent rolling over the rocks. It got up with amazing recovery time and roared at the grass type.

Snivy visibly shivered and the woman face contorted into a victory smirk. "Sandile, use bite!" the woman ordered.

The Sandile shot forward with a lot of speed for a Pokémon with almost no legs and bit down onto Snivy's tail who had tried to dodge it but had failed miserably.

Snivy cried out and tried to get rid of the desert croc Pokémon, furiously shaking his tail in pain and crying out.

Hilbert’s mind raced with thoughts to free the Snivy of the others maw. But none came up, but Snivy had different ideas. He jumped into the air and made a somersault, making sure his tail got enough speed to make the slam powerful and slammed his tail on the ground. The Sandile let out a cry of pain which made him let go of Snivy’s tail.

The starter returned to Hilbert once it was free and rubbed his injured tail with a frown.

“I’m sorry-“ Hilbert wanted to apologize but he was shut down by a glare from the grass type as if it were to say ‘don’t you dare apologize for something like this, it could happen to any Pokémon’.

Hilbert gulped and focussed his attention back to the fight. The Sandile had recovered from Snivy’s attack and was growling at him, Hilbert repressed a shiver when he saw a glint of white in its maw.

The woman looked at him with a taunting gaze. “You sure seem nervous, you should give up now, wouldn’t want to see you break down and cry. It would make me feel bad” she taunted.

Hilbert grit his teeth before responding.

“I’d rather not”

He shouldn’t fall for her taunting, he has to get his sister back and not break down or give in. He will not quit a fight over something so pathetic.

Hilbert clenches his fists and tried to stop himself from shaking so violently it would be noticeable, even in the dark.

The woman just smirked at him and commanded the Sandile to use bite again.

"Snivy, dodge it!" Hilbert said to the Snivy, hoping the grass type would be able to dodge the attack this time.

Snivy growled at the oncoming attacker and swiftly dodged to the side making the Sandile close his maw on his dust. The Sandile let out a growl of frustration and lunged at the Snivy again, this time the Snivy only narrowly dodged the attack.

When the Sandile turned towards the Snivy again he was met with the starters' tail and was sent rolling to its trainers' feet. With a snap of his jaw, the Sandile struggled to get from his back on his legs again.

When the ground type finally managed to get on his four feet again he looked furious. Hilbert really did not like the Pokémon. The Snivy, however, just smirked at his opponent. He was taunting him.  
Oh, how Hilbert wished he didn’t.

But the Snivy was clearly more experienced with fighting and Hilbert was afraid that if he were to make the Pokémon mad he’d refuse to fight and Hilbert would lose the only chance of getting his sister back.

The woman ordered her Sandile to use bite again and Hilbert quickly asked Snivy to use tackle again.

Snivy shot forward with his glowing tail while Sandile’s glowing teeth snapped shut when he closed his maw before he opened his maw again and lunging forward too.

Just before the Sandile was able to sink its glowing teeth into Snivy’s tail, the grass snake Pokémon managed to swing his tail again the side of the Sandile’s face sending him back towards the ground. Where he stayed down.

Hilbert couldn’t believe it, he had been so ready to lose. To lose his sister forever to the hands of an unknown organization or a bunch of lunatics, whatever the two scandalously clothed humans were.  
He let out a sigh of relief, he looked down to see the Snivy watching him with an expecting expression on its face.

Hilbert cleared his throat and awkwardly patted the starter on his head who let out a happy purr in return. Hilbert didn’t know what to think.

Deep inside he was cheering though.

Definitely.

He just realised how close he had been to actually hugging the Pokémon. And he was frightened about the fact that he realised he wouldn’t have cared if he did. What were these confusing thoughts. 

He didn’t like Pokémon, they ruined his life.

He. Did. Not. Like. Pokémon.

Then why is he thinking about hugging the Pokémon in front of him? Why? Why was he having complicated feelings and thoughts after a Pokémon battle? He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t-

Why must life be so confusing and not just easy? Why?

Hilbert was snapped out of his confusing thoughts and feelings by a female voice. Oh, he had forgotten the girl was here too. Oops. What was she doing here anyway?

‘’Give me back my Pokémon!” the girl grit out through her teeth. Her face was red with exhaustion and probably anger too and her short blonde hair was yanked in every way imaginable. Hilbert suddenly realized that he may look like that too.

The woman let out a dramatic groan and motioned to her partner who gave her a pokéball with a shrug. 

‘’It’s your lucky day girl” she mused as she threw the pokéball at the girl with an amused smile. The girl caught the pokéball clumsily and Hilbert caught his breath as she almost dropped it. The girl let out a shaky “aha!” when she finally managed to secure it safely into her green bag.

Hilbert quickly looked back at the woman and her partner in crime. He raised an eyebrow before he spoke. 

“Could I get my sister back?” 

The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

“No can do honey, you see,” she patted Rosa’s head, “we reaaally need her for our plan to succeed you see” she looked back at him.

Hilbert narrowed his eyes in return.

“I don’t care about your stupid plan, I just want my sister back” he growled.

The woman tapped her index finger against her chin in a mocking manner. 

“Hmm, no”

While Hilbert was having a ‘conversation’ with the woman, he failed to notice the man sneaking away just to where the blonde girl was standing. With a harsh push against her shoulders, he sent her tumbling into Hilbert, they both fell off the cliff. The Snivy quickly wrapped a vine around Hilbert’s wrist in an attempt to stop him from falling over the edge. But the Pokémon was too light and was dragged along with Hilbert and the girl.

And while Hilbert fell he realised something.

He had failed his sister.

He had failed his only promise.


End file.
